Strong Again
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: The war is over but what does this mean for the future of Harry and Ginny's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Strong Again

And I don't wanna walk this Road again, And I don't have to be alone again, I can hold my head high, I'm Strong Again, I'm Strong Again,

Chapter One- Lights Will Guide You Home

Everything was still. Like the whole world had come to a stand still. For the first time in his life, seventeen year old Harry Potter felt at peace for the first time in his life. He had his own mind, his own thoughts, his own everything; his whole life in front at him. He wasn't a normal seventeen year old.

When he should of been taking to his first steps or attempting to say his first word, he was made an orphan. When he should of been getting love and praise for being top of the class, he was being shoved under the stairs with no tea for outshining his cousin. When he should of being a normal teenager, he was living in danger as the murderer of his parents was after him, killing every last nearest thing Harry would ever have as a parent figure.

Now on this day, The Second of May 1998, it was over. He had done the task that had been assigned to him before he was even more. He was never in control of his destiny but he was now. It was a weird feeling. He sighed as he flopped down on the bed that was his for 5 years during his time at Hogwarts.

"What can we do, Harry?" The voice of his best friend, Hermione Granger, asked him, breaking his thoughts. He looked up at her and gave her a half a smile and shrugged.

"Sleep?... Eat?.. I don't know, anything you want?" He questioned, sighing before letting out the biggest laugh he had in a while.

"Have I missed something here?" Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley, asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Its over. It is actually over!" Harry exclaimed, still laughing softly whilst running his hands through his messy black hair, that never wasn't messy.

"You're free!" Hermione said, before laughing herself and hugged him.

"Glad to see you guys have something laugh about" A voice came the doorway. The trio turned to see Ron's younger sister, Ginny, standing there. She also happened to be Harry's ex girlfriend but it was clear that both still harboured feelings for each other.

"Gin.. We are-" Ginny put her hand up to stop her brother from speaking.

"Mum is looking for you. You should go. George is sat in a corner, staring at the wall" She told her, sighing. Ron nodded, walking towards her, kissing her on the cheek and hugged her, which she returned.

"It is good to see you, sis. I have missed you" Ron said, once they had finished their hug. She nodded, smiling weakly, squeezing his arm and then let him walk past.

"I'll leave you guys to it. We will catch up soon, Ginny" Hermione said to the other two, before leaving.

There was a pregnant pause where neither Harry or Ginny knew what to say before she walked towards him at the same time he stood up, walking towards him.

"Gin, I-" She put her hand to stop him like she had with Ron.

"Not here. Lets go for a walk" She told her. He nodded and let her lead the way.

It was an awkward walk and they didn't say anything. Once they had reached the Great Hall, Ginny's ex boyfriend, Dean Thomas, came running to her and gave her massive hug. She gasped as he hugged her tightly. Harry felt a pang of jealously and mentally slapped himself, knowing this wasn't the time and the place.

"I am so sorry about Fred, Ginny" Dean told her, quietly. She nodded, as they pulled apart. There was an awkward pause as Dean, who was at least 5 inches taller than Harry, looked at him and Ginny wanted to slap both of them for creating this tension.

"Erm... Lupin, man, I am sorry. I knew you guys were close. I am sorry" Dean said to Harry, holding his hand out. Harry nodded, shaking it. Dean then walked away. Harry and Ginny looked at each other before she looked at the entrance, nodding at the broken door before walking towards it.

They walked to the lake with her a little ahead of him. He watched her with great detail as she stopped, as he could tell she was debating something in her face, her head in her hands.

"Gin... Are you okay?" He asked. Her response wasn't what he expected. She turned and slapped him across the face. She gasped as she did.

"Don't ask me that. You lost that right when you died. No wait, you pretended to die!" She exclaimed, feeling tears pouring down her face.

"I can explain" His only reply was, shaking a little, as he held his face. He had to admit, she had a good slap on.

"Explain? EXPLAIN? You.. you, you sneaked past me and that first year tonight in your freaking cloak. I felt you. Turns out, you are not as sneaky as you thought!" She replied, her voice shaky.

"That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I wanted to tell you, tell you-"

"Tell me you were doing to your death? Oh I knew that because you always have to be the bloody hero!" She proclaimed, crying now.

"I did what I needed to do" He replied, wanting to comfort her but not wanting to get slapped again.

"Don't make me slap you again, Harry James Potter. Did what you needed to do? I thought you were dead!" She cried, punching his chest, not stopping as he tried to restrain her.

"Ginny, look at me, please" He said, trying to grab her wrists.

"Dead! Maybe I should go and throw myself off the astronomy tower. See how you like it!" She shouted. He managed to grab her wrists and they looked at each other.

"Don't joke like that, please. Just to hurt me" Harry told her, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, wiping her tears as he did. Their eyes met and every angry feeling Ginny felt was gone. She forget that a war had just happened and her brother was dead. Her lips were on his before she had time to even think about doing it. She gasped as she responded, feeling like she was coming home. Everything feeling right again before it hit her what she was doing and pushed him away.

"I can't. I can't do this" She gasped, holding her mouth as she ran away, crying, rushing up to the castle to find her mother. Harry went to follow her but a large hand placed on his shoulder stopped him.

"Not so fast, Harry, me and you need to talk" Hagrid's voice said behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Strong Again And I don't wanna walk this road again, And I don't have to be alone again, I can hold my head high, I'm Strong Again, I'm Strong Again

AN: I have changed the rating of this because I had an idea for the story and I think M rated would be the best given where I am going with it. If you don't like it, don't read! Enjoy :)

Chapter Two- I Am Titanium

A month had past since The Battle of Hogwarts. The Weasley House had never been so quiet. Bill rarely left his cottage with Fleur. Charlie had gone back to work with Dragons. Percy didn't know where to place himself, George never left his room, Ron followed Hermione and Harry around like a lost dog and Ginny was always at Luna's.

To say Luna's father was worried about her was an understatement. She barely left her room and Ginny was always around but they never left her room. One day, Xenophilius had had enough and went over the Weasley's.

"Hello, Xeno. What can I do for you?" Molly asked, as he reached the open back door.

"Can we talk?" He said "In Private" He added, upon seeing Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Molly and Arthur shared looks on concern and nodded. Hermione looked interested as they did.

"What's occurring, Xeno? Is Ginny okay?" Arthur asked, once they walked outside near the chicken pen.

"That is it. I don't know. The girls never leave their room. Something happened before my Luna was taken and now, she won't tell me" Xenophilius replied, sighing.

"Ginny has been the same. She is quiet. Defensive when we asked her. Something happened whilst they were at school and they are not telling us" Molly sighed, running her hands through her hair. She turned when she saw her daughter walking towards the house.

"Ginny, you okay? Where's Luna?" Arthur called over to her. Ginny turned, looking a little surprised to be seen.

"Erm, Neville is with her" She quickly replied, before hurrying into the house. She walked over the sink and poured herself a glass of water, aware of three pair of eyes on her.

Hermione was sleeping in Ginny's room as every summer but they barely spoke, only 'good mornings' or 'goodnights', Ginny couldn't remember the last time she properly spoke to her youngest oldest brother and Harry, well that wasn't even worth mentioning.

"Hey, Gin, we should do something tonight, you should invite Neville and Luna too. The six of us" Hermione said, finally, the awkward feeling in the air going. Before Ginny could reply, her parents and Xenophilius walked in.

"You need to talk to us, Ginny" Molly told her, walking towards her but Ginny stopped her, by holding her hand up.

"There is nothing to say" She replied, shrugging.

"What happened before Luna was taken, Ginny? Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please just leave it" Ginny told him, quietly.

"We aren't pretending it was eas-"

"Easy? EASY? What? You thought we went to our classes, everything was good then we went to bed with hot chocolate and a bed story? You are just better not knowing" Ginny exclaimed, before storming off. Harry stared at her, with deep concern.

"Well you guys are doing a great job on her!" A voice said, walking into the kitchen from the garden. It was George. Molly stared at her son in great disbelief, wondering when he left his bedroom. Percy followed him in.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not my finest hour that I suggest we spy on my little sis but.." George threw her something. Hermione caught it and realised it was a pair of expendable ears.

*** Luna and Neville were now in Ginny's bedroom. They thought they would throw their parents off the scent of something being wrong.

"Your parents contacted Gran. She is onto me" Neville said, sighing.

"I am sorry for getting you guys into this" Luna sighed, sitting down.

"This could of quite easily been me, Luna. I am only doing what you would of done for me" Ginny replied, giving her a small smile.

"How long do you have left?" Neville asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A few weeks. Gin, I may need a top up on that spell soon. Dad asked this morning if I had gained weight" Luna replied, looking down. Ginny pulled a face and muttered she was sorry.

"I do think you should tell your Dad soon, Luna" Neville said, smiling weakly.

"But that means questions from Mr and Mrs Weasley for Ginny. I don't want her to go through that. Not mention her brothers and Harry" Luna told him, softly.

"Nothing I can't handle" Ginny muttered, crossing her arms.

"Your parents maybe. Your brothers is a possible. But Harry, yeah, I don't think so, Gin" Neville replied, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny was about to reply with something witty when she realised something.

"Gin, you okay?" Luna asked, looking at the alarmed look on her best friend's face. Ginny held up her hand and walked over to her door and opened it, quietly when she found it. One end of an expendable ear. She pointed at it, pulled it, hearing a yelp at the other end and stormed downstairs.

"What happened to privacy?" She asked, holding up the ear.

"We are worried about you, Ginny. We all are" Molly replied, sighing.

"Some things you are better not knowing" Ginny shrugged, putting the ear down on the table.

"You are 16, you are a ch-"

"Nearly 17" Ginny muttered, sighing.

"Not for another 2 months, Missy" Molly said, pointing her finger.

"Still, come on Luna, we are going" Ginny replied, turning around and tried to grab her friend's arm who stopped her.

"Maybe we should just tell them, Gin. I love you for keeping it a secret for this long but lets be honest we can't for much longer" Luna said, softly.

"Luna, don't do this" Ginny warned her, pleading with her with her eyes.

"I am pregnant" Luna said to everyone. Ginny groaned, her head in her hands, seeing Luna's father turning a colour of green.

"Who is the father?!" Xenophilius demanded, a quick glance at Neville.

"Come on, Daddy, not here. It is time we talked" Luna said, walking towards her father, taking his hand and they walked out of the Burrow. Ginny and Neville were about to go upstairs when Molly stopped her.

"Not so fast, Ginevra Molly Weasley, not until I have answers. Neville, go home!"

Ginny groaned and turned to her mother.

"Not here, Mum, please" She groaned, looking at her brothers, Hermione and Harry.

"Who is the father of Luna's baby, Ginevra?" Molly wasn't going to drop the Sunday name anytime soon.

"Not here, Mum!"

"Ginevra!"

"Mum, please!"

"Ginny, listen to your Mother!"

"I can't tell you" Ginny sighed, knowing she was going to lose.

"It can't be that bad, Gin" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is and I couldn't stop it" Ginny whispered, looking down, furious as she felt her eyes fill up.

"You are scaring us now, sis" George told her, walking towards her and put his arm around her.

"Please don't make me" She cried, biting her lip as she felt the tears come. Harry felt helpless and wanted to be one to comfort her.

"Its okay, we are here" George said, squeezing her hand.

"He wanted a child. It was meant to be me" Ginny said, sighing, wiping her eyes.

"Who, Ginny?" George asked, squeezing her hand. She looked around at her family and swallowed hard before her answer came out, barely a whisper.

"You know who"


End file.
